Doctors, Good and Bad
by Bobpaullee
Summary: JD and Doug hit it off. Gay slash, if don't like then don't read. JD/Doug. Implied Doug/OC and Turk/JD. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs and all that other legal crap.

This is during Scrubs Season 3.

This is gay slash if you don't like don't read.

Rating: 16+

JD had just had another great talk with Doug. He found that Doug really understood him. Doug was a wreak of nerves but then again, everyone gets a little nervous. JD stood against the hospital wall, he always took to many breaks as Big Cheese (Doctor Cox) put it. Doug walked by and nodded at JD, they were now really good friends. But JD still didn't want him for a doctor. JD's eyes lingered on Doug as he walked by and JD stared at Doug's perfect ass. He wanted to see it. JD's eyes shot up and widened in surprise! He wanted Doug? NO! Well YES actually. What was he gay? No, maybe!

Later that day, after 5pm.

Everyone had left and JD slowly walked to towards the exit. JD looked in each door and in one Doug was struggling to get something onto the top shelf. JD walked over and easily pushed it up for Doug.

"Thanks," said Doug, "I was afraid I was going to be stuck here all night."

"There is a step ladder in the corner to help you get up there," said JD.

"Damnnit!" said Doug, "I always forget. I better get going and I've got to lock this up."

Doug and JD walked out. Doug locked the door.

'Do you wanna watch a movie at my apartment?" asked Doug, "Since you did help me out."

"Sure," said JD.

At Doug's apartment, everything was surprisingly spotless.

"What do you wanna watch?" asked Doug.

"You," said JD.

Dammit I said it out loud.

"You're always making jokes JD,"s aid Doug, "That's why I like you."

"I'll watch, what the hell's Brokeback Mountain?" asked JD.

"You've never watched it!" exclaimed Doug, "You must watch it."

Doug and JD watched it. It was about gay cowboys and discrimination. JD hit pause and took a leap of faith!

JD kissed Doug, passionately. Doug started kissing back, good news. JD moved down onto Doug's neck and Doug threw his head backwards, maoning loudly. Doug pushed JD off for just a second.

"How long have you wanted to do this?" asked Doug, his nervousness gone.

"For a while," said JD, "I just mistaked it for something else."

"Come here you sexy fuck," said Doug, a confidence about him JD had wanted to see for years.

JD and Doug kissed, then JD ripped off Doug's pants. Doug's boxers coming off as well. Doug's huge cock popped out and hit JD in the face. Who couldn't have confidence with a package like that? JD took Doug's 10 inch beauty into his mouth, gagging. Doug pulled it out, noticing JD's discomfort.

"This your first time too?" asked Doug.

"With a man, yes," said JD, "Wait, you're a virgin?"

"Yes," said Doug, looking very sheepish.

"Who wouldn't want to tap that?" asked JD, sucking and blowing on Doug's monster.

JD wanted to do something new, he wanted to ride Doug like a Mario Kart.

"Doug," said JD, "I want you to fuck the virginity out of my ass."

"Sure," said Doug, nervously.

"Don't be nervous, I want it," said JD.

"But do I go slow?" asked Doug.

"I don't know," said JD, "I'm a new gay."

"I guess we'll go slow at first," said Doug.

JD slowly pushed down onto Doug's rock hard dick. JD's tight virgin asshole barely allowing for Doug's huge cock. JD was letting it slide in slowly, but that was too slow for him. JD pushed down, the last big section going up JD faster than he'd expected. JD screamed out in pain.

"JD!" said Doug, worrying.

"Doug!" cried out JD, him used to the pain and ready for a lot more, "Pound me!"

Doug started thrusting his hips up and down, getting deeper into JD. Both of them crying out in pure ecstacy.

"DOUG!" cried JD, totally in the moment.

JD was bouncing up and down, Doug thrusting insanely. Doug pushed really far into JD and rubbed up against JD's prostate. JD exploded right into Doug's open mouth, the prostate too much. Doug kept going though! The boy had stamina and lasted ages, JD was glad he'd met Doug.

At the door, Turk had followed JD and Doug. Why hadn't he been invited to the movie night? Turk waited outside for a while, before working up enough courage to go inside. Turk walked up to Doug's door and pressed his ear to the door. What Turk heard shocked him?

"DOUG!" cried JD, "Pound me!"

They were gay! Together!

"Is everything alright?" asked a voice from behind him.

"Yes," said Turk, too quickly.

"Why've you got your ear pressed to the door then?" asked the guy.

"Because my friend is in there," said Turk.

"You're a friend of Doug's?" asked the guy.

"Yes but he's in there with my best friend as well," said Turk.

"Well you can come in if you like," said the guy, unlocking the door.

"You live with Doug?" asked Turk, trying to delay the guy.

"Yes," said the guy, "What's the big deal?"

"You don't want to go in there," said Turk, closing the door.

"Why not?" asked the guy.

"Doug's doing something surprising," said Turk.

"Nothing Doug does surprises me," said the guy.

'Does having sex on the couch with a guy surprise you?" asked Turk.

"No," said the guy, "I've had my suspicions for a long time. What really surprises me is you stood there watching?"

The guy effortlessly pushed the door and walked in.

"Are you coming in or not?" asked the guy.

Turk entered, wanting to see what happened.

Doug pushed his whole pole into JD, who cried out in joy. Then Doug dumped his load right up JD's ass. They both fell onto the couch deeply satisfied. Doug's flatmate walked in and sat down in a chair, putting on a sci-fi show. He didn't even give a shit that they'd just fucked on his couch.

"Hey Thomas," said Doug, looking really embarrassed.

JD wasn't so embarrassed until Turk came and sat down on the chair opposite Thomas. Doug and JD were bright red.

"You better clean any mess off my couch," said Thomas.

"So the sex part doesn't bother you?" asked Doug.

"Of course not," said Thomas, "Fuck anyone you want and anyways I've known you were gay for a long time."

"Really," said Doug.

"Really," said Thomas.

Thomas' eyes hadn't left the screen and Doug looked at JD for approval to go get Thomas.

JD nodded to Doug to go for it, while slyly moving towards Turk...

THE END


End file.
